Autocorrect
by zelda3469
Summary: Cell phones are just out to get poor Mai, aren't they? And maybe Naru too. M for implied themes.


**Denotes Naru texting**

_Denotes Mai texting_

**Quick AN! Alright, so, I've had a lot going on lately, and for those of you reading Reflections in the Lake, I have written most of the next chapter and will hopefully have it done by the weekend, but... We'll see. Anyway, this idea came to me while I was looking up autocorrect fails. Lol and just a quick heads up, I know the mistakes and innuendos here only really makes sense in the English language, and I know Mai and Naru converses in Japanese, but since you all read and understand English, I figured no one would be too unhappy about it. xD Anyway, please read on and leave a review if you get a chance! **

Glancing at his watch, Naru shook his head. Mai's classes had ended half an hour earlier, and she still wasn't at the office. He wasn't surprised in the least, but he was still rather displeased. There was no reason his assistant should have been late; her school was only a fifteen minute walk from the office, and yes, Naru himself had timed it.

Another five minutes passed, and Naru was still lacking his afternoon tea. With a grumpy sigh, he picked up his well worn journal and opened it to a blank page. Just as he clicked open a pen, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Hey Naru, I'm going to be running a little late._

He rolled his eyes. Mai was already late, there wasn't any point in stating the obvious. At least she had tried to let him know. It was a step in the right direction, but that didn't mean Naru was any less pleased with her.

**Is your excuse actually valid this time?**

_Well, one of my teachers was feeling me up after class._

He didn't have to wait long for the brunette to message him back. As his eyes scanned over her text, Naru's jaw dropped. Quickly, he regained his composure and pushed away at the keys on his cell phone. Mai should have just called him if it was that serious!

**What?! Mai, where are you? I'm coming to get you now!**

Jumping up from his chair, Naru made his way across his office and nearly tripped trying to get to the door, and Naru never stumbled, ever... Once he got Mai back to the office and made sure her mental state was somewhat stable, he was going to beat someone's face in.

"Lin!" Naru called out, grabbing his coat from the rack, "I'm going to pick up Mai. It seems one of her instructors physically assaulted her."

The Chinese man was outside of his office in a flash, a shocked expression rightfully pasted on his normally blank face. His eyes were wide and he was paler than usual.

"Are you sure?"

"She messaged me just a moment ago and-" Naru's phone beeped again before he had the chance to finish.

_Huh? Oh my gosh! Sorry Naru, I meant holding me up! Heh… Autocorrect… Don't ya just hate it?_

Oh, at that day and time, Naru did more than just hate it. The air around him suddenly crackled violently as unstable waves of energy threatened to spark and zap the nearest living being.

As his hands wound up into tight fists, Lin grabbed hold of Naru's shoulders. When the boy with dark hair glanced down at his phone again he noticed how the once flawless screen now had a large crack running through its center. If his phone hadn't been insured, it would have been coming out of his assistant's pay.

**Mai… Just hurry up and get here.**

_Okay._

**And one more thing.**

_Yes your majesty? :P_

**Tea.**

* * *

Groaning, Mai threw herself onto her sofa and stared blankly at her ceiling. The white, colorless surface offered no help in driving away her boredom; it merely helped to fuel it. Of all days to have off, it was raining and all her other friends were busy. She had already finished the school work that had been assigned for the weekend while working at the office the night before, so there really wasn't much for her to do.

Her hand blindly reaching out for something on her coffee table, Mai sighed. As her fingers glossed over the surface of her phone, she smiled hopefully. Perhaps Bou-san or Yasu weren't doing anything too important. Maybe she could convince one of them to come and visit her for a while.

As Mai scrolled through her contact list, deciding she would first call up Yasu, another, more entertaining idea crawled into the depths of her mind. When she came across Naru's name, she grinned devilishly.

_Hey Naru! Whatcha doing?_

Mai waited several minutes for a response. She knew her boss had his phone on him, he always did, so if he didn't reply, then it meant he was trying to ignore her.

_Naru! Are you there?_

_Naru-chan? Hello?_

_Hey jerkface, why aren't you answering me?!_

That last one had to spawn some sort of reaction, Mai was sure of it. But… If it didn't, well, she would just keep sending him messages until he decided to respond. Operation Annoy Narcissist Tea-addict was a go!

**Mai, what do you want? I'm working.**

_I'm bored._

**And this concerns me how?**

_Entertain me._

Mai could picture the dark clad teen slamming his poor cell phone on his desk, determined not to text her back. And, unfortunately for her employer, he couldn't just shut off his phone. He was Oliver Davis, after all. Anyone of importance could call him any second.

_Please Naru! I don't have anything else to do! It's rapping outside and everyone else is busy!_

_Ah! I meant raining! Not rapping! ...Dam autocorrect to he'll._

_Crap! I mean damn autocorrect to hell!_

The great Dr. Davis stared at the still cracked screen of his phone. Apparently Mai lacked the skills to proofread her own writing. Preparing to send her one last message, warning her to leave him be unless she wanted him to donate her next paycheck to charity, he got an idea.

Since Mai was trying to bother him - that was clear enough - he might as well play her little game and beat her at it.

**Mai, you do realize that I'm actually trying do my blowjob, right? And, if you're seeking entertainment, I suggest you look elsewhere.**

He wasn't the least bit phased as he pushed the send button. Mai would simply think it was a mistake and, no doubt she would find it to be embarrassing. Naru suspected that she would get extremely quiet. Her face would turn a dark red, and then she would hesitate to respond. Either, she would point out his 'mistake' or she would act as if it wasn't there.

_Well, take a break from your JOB and just talk to me._

So she did correct him… Although, had he not been paying much attention - which was highly unlikely - Naru would have assumed she was just trying to exaggerate or lean on a specific point.

**Why would I take a break? I am currently content with what I'm doing now.**

Slapping a hand to her hot cheeks, Mai shook her head. Naru just made one silly mistake, that was it… But, his response only made what he actually said seem even more awkward. Even with her oh-so-subtle-hint, he didn't catch it.

_Whatever you say… Hey… Just wondering, do you make your own tea when I'm not around?_

**I'm going back to work. And, no, I don't. It's your job to make it. You're are more than welcome to come in. I wouldn't mind having a taste of your v.**

As much as Naru hated to admit it, that was partly true… Alright, it was completely true.

Meanwhile, Mai couldn't help but gawk at her phone. Two mistakes? Two very suggestive mistakes? It was unlike Naru to ever make a mistake, much less two! Was he alright? Did he have a fever or something? Maybe he was possessed… Or…

No, there was no way he could be doing it on purpose! Sure, Naru went out of his way to tease and annoy her, but he wouldn't go that far? Would he? She had to test out that theory.

_Fine. I'll be at the office tonight. ;)_

Smirking, he fired back another message. It looked like she was finally catching on.

**Tonight? Mai, the office closes at six. You know that.**

_Oops! I meant today. You know, autocorrect really has been giving me trouble lately._

**I can see that. Perhaps you should check to see what you've written before you send anything. I always do.**

_Oh really? Try reading your last few texts._

**I'm well aware of what they all say.**

Mai froze. The bastard was doing it on purpose!

_You're a jerk…_

**Is that all you have to tell me?**

_You're also the most infuriating creature alive on the face of the universe. Oh, I'm not coming in, by the way. You can survive without your stupid tea._

**I wasn't really in the mood for your tea anyway. Like I said, I wanted a taste of something else. Are you sure you don't want to come in? I'm sure I could make it worth your while. And just so you know, Lin has taken the day off as well.**

Phone dropping to the floor with a nearly silent thud, Mai gasped. Was he… Did he just… But… She didn't understand. Naru wouldn't go that far to pull her leg, ever. So, did he mean it? Did he want her? Her phone went off, alerting her of a new text.

**If you do choose to come, I recommend bringing a change of clothes. You might not get a chance to return to your apartment until late tomorrow evening.**

_On my way, Naru!_

Rushing into her room to pack, Mai smiled before giggling. Maybe autocorrect wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing.**


End file.
